Tumblestep
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Tumblestep is a dusty greyish brown shecat with a darker stripe running down her back with cream white paws. She has sage green eyes. Tumblestep is a very shy and introverted cat and she doesn't make friends easily. However, after you get to know her, she's a friend for life. She currently resides in WindClan 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__